


A Pair

by Fantasy_Writer_Hina



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, hint of Pyro/Shadowcat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Writer_Hina/pseuds/Fantasy_Writer_Hina
Summary: Upon hearing Rogue lost a glove, Pyro sets out to buy her a new pair for Christmas. Rogue/Pyro-centered X-Men movie-verse one shot.





	A Pair

The pink glove lay on the ground, almost covered by the snow. With narrowed eyes, he reached down to pick it up. He didn't have to ask around for the glove's owner to know who dropped it. He knew. He sees her every single day and he couldn't help feeling a bit attracted to her, to the brown haired girl with the silvery-white streak in her hair, her beautiful green eyes, and the inability to touch anyone, physically.  
  
She appeared out of nowhere with that crazy cigar smoking man and ever since he laid eyes on her, he's felt attracted, no drawn to her. It was like something inside him wanted to break the taboo of not touching her. And if he sets the world on fire in the process, he just hopes he can light a fire in her heart as she did in his. It was that shy yet cheeky way her eyes lit up (even if it was from uncertainty) that made him want to impress her.  
  
He tried to show her cool trick during class when she first came to the Xavier Institute, holding out his hand and summoning that small harmless flame. But that damned frost boy froze it, turning it into a ball of ice. It got him into trouble with Storm that day, but at least he had caught Rogue's attention somewhat. But Rogue's full attention was on Bobby. That damn goody-two-shoes ice boy.  
  
But it was cool. He knew just how to win her over, or at least he had a starting place.  
  
Smiling, John held the pink satin glove in one hand. Concentrating all the heat into the hand holding the glove, the glove burst into flames, turning into ashes within minutes. He then smeared the ashes into the snow, dragging his shoes across the blackened area to pile more snow onto the black area. Once it was nothing but snow again, he turned around and walked back into the mansion.  
  
Thankfully Scott and Jean were gonna take the students to the mall for holiday shopping tomorrow so he could buy her a new pair of gloves then.  
  
\---  
“Come on, Rogue, you've looked everywhere for that glove. I can buy you a new pair.” Bobby said as he followed after an annoyed and frantic Rogue. “Besides you have like a million pairs of them!"  
  
It was upon hearing her boyfriend's words that the brown haired girl turned around to glare at him. "Ah don't have a million pairs of gloves and in ya forgot, you got those gloves for me Valentine's Day last year." She snapped.  
  
Bobby flinched at her angry tone and offered a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Oh," he said. So that's why she was desperately trying to find the missing glove? Well, shi--  
  
"Oh? Just 'Oh" is all you've got to say, Bobby?" Rogue's southern twang was really starting to show now as her anger flared up. Usually, it was soft and loose, barely noticeable under that New York-esque accent she's adopted since coming to the Institute. But when she's annoy or angry, it comes out.  
  
Again Bobby flinches.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for not being more sympathetic about a stupid pair of gloves. But there's no need to get so worked up over it. I'm sure someone will find it, if not then I'll just buy you a new pair."  
  
Rogue just sighed and shook her. Bobby glared at her.  
  
"What? What's wrong now?" Bobby asked, but his girlfriend just shook her head again. “Rogue? Rogue!”  
  
She then left without a word.  
  
\---  
He stared down the aisle through the shelves, looking at all the small gloves and other accessories sitting on the shelves. John finally came to a pair of gloves sitting by itself, a pair of snow white gloves with what looked like a few floral patterns that ended in a dove like shape near the palm of the hand. While he wasn’t an expert on what girls liked, he did know that Rogue liked gloves that stopped mid length on her arms (almost to the elbows). Sure she claimed it was to make sure no one accidentally touched her and got hurt but where her elbows would be bare, was sort of an invitation to be touched.  
  
Yeah, he knew Rogue’s longing for physical touch, to not have to be covered up all the time. But at the same time, even Pyro had a small fear of touching her. But that’s all in the thrill of wooing her, wasn’t it?  
  
Looking around for one of his fellow mutants, Pyro spotted a dark brown haired girl talking with some other girls but after looking her over, he nodded to himself. Kitty was about Rogue’s size, well arm and hand-wise.  
  
“Hey, Kitty, can you help me for a sec?” He asked, the said girl looking over at hearing her name being called.  
  
Kitty Pryde just giggled a bit, her eyes darting back to her friends before responding. “Uh sure, whatcha need help with, John?” She asked, coming up to him. Kitty noticed the gloves on the nearby shelf, her eyebrows raising in a silent inquiry, “Looking for a new pair of gloves? Men’s gloves are on the other side.”  
  
“Har har har, very funny, Pryde.” Pyro’s tone was sarcastic as he rolled his eyes. But he cleared his throat. “I just wanted to see if this glove fits you.”  
  
Her eyes went wide and she immediately blushed, a smile gracing her lips. “Oh buying some gloves for a girl?” Her tone was playful and teasing. She couldn’t help the giggle coming out of her throat as she said this but seeing the serious look on the boy’s face made her stop. Kitty regained her composure and held out her hand. “Fine, fine, it was just a joke.”  
  
It was Pyro’s turn to roll his eyes. Taking one of the white gloves that caught his eye, he carefully opened the end, carefully slipping the fabric of over Kitty’s arm and fingers. The touch of his fingers grazing the back of her hand almost made her shudder but Kitty remained still, only wiggling her fingers and her arm in order to help Pyro slip the glove over her hand. Once the hand was all in there, Pyro let go.  
  
“Does it fit?”  
  
“Hmmm,” Kitty flexed her wrist and wiggled a few of her fingers. The glove was definitely a good fit, though a tiny snug. “A bit snug but it’s not tight.” He heard her reply softly.  
  
“So a size up then?” John mumbled to himself. He then eased the glove off of Kitty’s arm. “Thanks, Kitty.”  
  
“Uh sure, no problem,” Kitty said nervously, but her words were ignored as Pyro went back to looking through the nearby shelf of gloves. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head before going after her friends.  
  
\---  
The entire mansion was lit up and decorated with all things Christmas. Tinsel, fake snow, Christmas lights, all kinds of Christmas decorations. There was even Christmas music playing. While she would normally be in the Christmas spirit, for some reason, Rogue just didn’t feel like celebrating with the others. It didn’t help that Bobby had suddenly set his sight on Kitty (then again she hasn’t been exactly receptive to his attempts at apologizing). Some of the adults tried to ask her what’s wrong, but like with Bobby and Logan, she shrugged them off. So here she was, sitting on the couch, watching the merry atmosphere around here and sulking. She was good at that.  
  
“How come you’re not celebrating like everyone else, Dove?” Asked a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
When she looked up, Rogue felt a bit surprised to see a familiar sandy blonde haired boy her age standing there, leaning against the back of the couch. “John,” Surprise was in her tone. She honestly didn’t expect Pyro to be talking to her. At least not in a concerned friendly way. It’s not like they’ve never talked, but John was never this friendly. Most of the girls in the institute liked his bad boy vibes…  
  
 _What are ya thinkin’, Rogue? Keep your head together._  
  
Rogue smiled weakly at him with a shrug. “I just don’t feel like celebratin’. Is it a crime?” She asked, looking up at him. The second their gazes met, she turned her eyes elsewhere, focusing on the candle set on the table before her. She felt her cheeks flush.  
  
Pyro smirked at seeing the embarrassed look on her face. So she did feel something? The boy finally jumped over the back of the couch, landing on the opposite end of the couch from Rogue. When he did that, Rogue saw a flimsy looking package in his hands. She couldn’t help noticing how the present was wrapped in shiny green wrapping paper with a white curly ribbon around it and a red bow with a tag on top.  
  
“You actually did some Christmas shoppin’ this year?” She teased.  
  
Pyro gave one of his famous indifferent shrugs and half smiles. “Yeah, you know, thought I might just buy something for someone for once.”  
  
“Well, that’s nice of you.” Rogue teased again. “So who’s the lucky girl?”  
  
There was no way the Australian mutant would just buy a Christmas or a birthday present for a guy (Okay, he got one of the younger male mutants a skateboard one time but that was a kid who admired Pyro). And Pyro did buy a pair of sunglasses for Jubilee awhile back. So….  
  
Just why was Rogue so concerned about what he had bought? It’s not like it really mattered….  
  
Did it?  
  
Pyro chuckled at seeing the curiosity seeping into Rogue, her green eyes glancing at the present once in a while. After a few minutes of sitting in a slightly comfortable silence (despite the merriment going on around them), John finally held out the present to Rogue.  
  
“For you, turtle dove. Merry Christmas, Rogue.”  
  
Her heart fluttered at hearing Pyro’s words and his actions. He really got this present for her? But why? She wanted to ask but it would definitely be rude. Not one for turning down a gift, Rogue finally cracked a smile at him, picking the package up gently. “Thank you, John.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s not get sappy.” The boy teased. But the two of them chuckled quietly, him watching as she carefully but excitedly unwrapped the present he gave her. She peeled back the wrapping paper, feeling her heart jump hard in her chest at seeing the beautiful satin gloves.  
  
“John, these are beautiful, thank you,” Rogue whispered in awe, her fingers traced the delicate patterns embroidered on the gloves, her lips curling back at seeing the flowers that were the tails of the doves on the back of the gloves.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Rogue,” John said softly.  
  
As she turned to him, her heart began beating fast. But it didn’t hurt. Rogue smiled back at him.  
  
“Merry Christmas, John.” She whispered back to him.  
  
They found themselves gazing into each other’s eyes and before they knew it, Rogue leaned in close, her lips grazed his softly in a soft kiss. There was no shock, well except the thrilling sensation that coursed through from having kissed someone for the first time. But she didn’t care. Smiling, Rogue kissed John again, getting a kiss in return.


End file.
